


Even now, I still love you.

by ananastus



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mindless Fluff, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananastus/pseuds/ananastus
Summary: “Hey, what’re you doin’ up?” His speech slightly slurring from sleep, Daisy smiled at the sight. It was the same question he’d asked her time and time again during the loops, but their situation was different now. Better, she mused as his hand slightly rubbed her bare arm.“Had a nightmare. Didn’t mean to wake you up.” Replying quietly, she really did hope that her staring was not the reason he was awake. A frown returned to his face momentarily before being replaced by a kind, amused smile. Even if she would have been the reason, he would never say so, would never even think of blaming her for it.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	Even now, I still love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wrote half asleep before passing out. 
> 
> Very little dialogue, mainly just Daisy thinking things through.
> 
> Title is from Coral of the Moon (Tsuki no Sango) light novel which I recommend checking out!

Eyes snapping open, Daisy woke up with a startle. Her chest heaving, she tried to catch her breath as her eyes got used to the darkness of the room. It was a common occurrence by now, nothing new or strange about it; about the nightmares that riddled her dreams. Had been for a while now.

Wiping her sweaty hands on the bed sheets, the familiar cotton underneath her palms was a calming feeling. It meant that she was back on her bed. Safe. Home. Back on the Zephyr. The thought calmed her breathing and her racing mind. It had only been a nightmare, none of it having been real. Breathing in deep and banishing the mental images left from the nightmare from her mind, Daisy turned to look at the sleeping figure next to her.

Seemingly undisturbed by her earlier awakening, Daniel was still sleeping soundly. He looked younger when asleep. Calmer without the frown brought on by their stressful situation. Daisy preferred this look to him. A ghost of a smile hovered on her lips as her heart felt swell simply by looking at him.

Before him it had been a good while since she’d felt like this. Safe and happy. All the uncomfortable feelings that had come from waking up due to the nightmare she’d had were disappearing as she watched him. How she’d been so lucky to get someone like him, she still wasn’t sure.

A man out of time. One who was supposed to be dead, was now years and years in the future sleeping soundly on a bed next to her. 

It was strange how they’d ended up like this, in love. They had instantly synced, but everything after Daniel had been rescued from his “death” still felt like a blur. Everything had happened so fast, and yet not fast enough. She’d had a feeling of something being there, between them, after he had rescued her, but it was something Daisy had ignored due to the situation they were in. After all, they had a world to save; there was hardly time for love. And yet, and yet.

It had been a series of impulsive decisions during the time loops that had confirmed everything for her. He cared for her, that she had confirmed during one of the loops, and oddly enough it immediately had felt good and natural to her. She cared for him, even kissed him during one of the loops. It was a rash, in the moment, decision, but one that she did not regret. After all, how could she regret something that had felt so right? The only bad part about the kiss was that Daniel had no recollection of it, but that had been rectified by multiple other kisses afterwards.

If this was a dream, she did not want to wake up from it.

Being pulled out of her thoughts, Daisy quietly watched as Daniel woke up from sleep, though in a less drastic way than she had earlier woken up. His eyes blinking, he adjusted to the darkness of the room, only to wake up to being face to face with Daisy. 

“Hey, what’re you doin’ up?” His speech slightly slurring from sleep, Daisy smiled at the sight. It was the same question he’d asked her time and time again during the loops, but their situation was different now. Better, she mused as his hand slightly rubbed her bare arm.

“Had a nightmare. Didn’t mean to wake you up.” Replying quietly, she really did hope that her staring was not the reason he was awake. A frown returned to his face momentarily before being replaced by a kind, amused smile. Even if she would have been the reason, he would never say so, would never even think of blaming her for it. 

His hand rising up to brush some stray hair from her face, Daisy leaned into the touch. 

“You didn’t.” With the smile still on his face, Daniel replied. “Want to tell me about it?” With a gentle voice, a gentle smile, he asked. Offered the space to talk through what bothered her.

Though the offer was there: to talk about her nightmares, to get some peace of mind so she could get rest, Daisy just shook her head slightly. They were the same, as always. Everyone dying, suffering, now with the added bonus of memories from the loops, including a memory of Daniel dying and her being unable to help him. She didn’t want to think about them now, not when he was awake also. 

Without a word said between them, Daniel understood. After all, he’d been on the receiving end of nightmares similar to Daisy’s more than once.

“Come here.” Wrapping his arm around Daisy, he let her snuggle in closer to him. Letting out a pleased sigh, she relaxed in the embrace. With a gentle kiss placed on the top of her head, she thought that though she hadn’t particularly felt tired before waking up earlier, she wouldn’t mind spending the night like this.

“Did I ever tell you about the time---” Starting to tell a story of something that had happened before they had met, Daisy let herself fully relax and empty her mind to pay attention to the story rather than the unpleasant scenes running through her mind. It was something he did when finding her awake, something that had become routine by now.

And it was this that made her realize how grateful she was to have Daniel here, how happy she was. How in love she was. The latter part was new, it was something she only now realized, but could sense that this was how it had been for some while now. By all means this should have been frightening, knowing how all her previous relationships had ended, but it only brought a sense of comfort over her.

She was in love with Daniel Sousa.

It was a funny feeling, knowing this so surely. Knowing that certainly the man who was still telling a story to her while gently running his fingers through her hair returned these feelings unconditionally. The thought only made her love him even more.

She would have to tell him. Another time when they would have some time for themselves again, Daisy mused while feeling sleep creep up on her. Perhaps take him out for a cup of coffee outside the Zephyr. Make it nice.

Yes, she would have to do that sometime soon.


End file.
